The invention relates to a fastening system for fixing and/or aligning at least one sensor element, in particular an active infrared sensor or the accessory parts thereof, such as printed circuit boards, controls, energy sources etc., in a rail element with at least one fastening element.
Such fastening systems are known and customary in multifarious forms and designs on the market. They serve, in particular, for fixing and positioning sensors, in particular active infrared sensors, presence detectors or the like.
It is known in this case in the prior art that it is necessary for appropriate bearing blocks to be inserted at the end into conventional rails in a troublesome and complicated fashion in order then to hold a sensor between two bearing blocks.
It is necessary in this case for the bearing blocks to be positioned at a desired location in a troublesome and complicated fashion, and for the sensor to be aligned in accordance with its required inclination in a very troublesome fashion.
An alignment is laborious in the prior art particularly when the sensor is, for example, already mounted above a gate or a door in a rail element or, possibly, needs to be exchanged for maintenance or in the event of a defect.
In addition, conventional bearing blocks or fastening elements for holding sensor elements are cost intensive to produce and complicated to handle.
It is the object of the present invention to produce a fastening system of the type mentioned at the beginning with the aid of which it is possible in a simple and cost effective way quickly to position and align any desired sensor element, as well as its accessory parts, and which facilitates maintenance and setting and is cost effective to produce.